Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)
The Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) is currently the third highest ranked bloon after its parent, the B.F.B. and its grandparent, the new Z.O.M.G. It is also the second lowest ranked M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. It debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 3 (Round 37) along with the Ceramic Bloon. The M.O.A.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4, Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons TD 5 (Round 46),Bloons Super Monkey and Bloons Super Monkey 2. In Bloons TD 3, the M.O.A.B is white instead of blue and looks thinner with 4 brown balls (the Ceramic Bloons) bulging out of its back. In Bloons TD 4, M.O.A.B.s can be identified easily by their blimp like appearance, blue stripes, and the Ceramic Bloons they yield. In Bloons TD 5, the M.O.A.B is a blue blimp, has white stripes, and no Ceramic Bloons are shown. The M.O.A.B is sluggish, being the 3rd slowest bloon in the game, surpassing only the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G. in speed. MOAB Icon.png|The MOAB Icon BSM2 MOAB.PNG|The MOAB in Bloons Super Monkey 2 Moab.jpg|BTD4 M.O.A.B. MOAB.png|BTD 3&4 Comparison Sungod.jpg|A Sun God battles a M.O.A.B MOABBTD5.png|A M.O.A.B in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Hot_Air_Bloon_MOAB.png|The M.O.A.B. in Hot Air Bloon. 5yqB4Y2.png|M.O.A.B. Health stages in Bloons Super Monkey 2 MOABs!.PNG|Moab madness! Plain temple vs MOAB.PNG|Plain temple vs moab. The only way to survive letting an MOAB through a level is buying enough lives or the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade; 617 lives is the minimum to survive an undamaged MOAB leaking. Combat The M.O.A.B. takes 200 hits to pop, is resistant to the Super Monkey Storm (In BTD3 and BTD4 only), is immune to glue, and freezing. It will appear slightly damaged upon 50 hits, damaged more upon 100 hits, damaged even more upon 150 hits, and then the 4 Ceramic Bloons will come out. The M.O.A.B Mauler does x10 damage to the M.O.A.B which means if the M.O.A.B Mauler hits an M.O.A.B 20 times, it should pop into four ceramics. However, the M.O.A.B Mauler usually does not hit the M.O.A.B. You should set it to strong. Bloons Super Monkey The MOAB first appears in Stage 4. Several of them appear in Stage 5. They shoot out Red Bloons whenever they get attacked, and blow into a large cloud of various Bloons (mainly Red Bloons) upon destruction. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The MOAB appears again in Bloons Super Monkey 2. It is known as Mighty MOAB from the game. It appears as a boss of the stage 1-5. More of them appear in later stages. The boss MOAB is popped after 600 hits, then it explodes, spawning 8 Mini MOABs without shields. While moving in the screen, it releases a variety of bloons from red to pink. Normal MOABs instead still get popped after 600 hits but they explode spawning Red Bloons and Yellow Bloons instead. It is advised to focus on Mini MOABs and not normal MOABs because they are a lot easier to pop and the player can earn more pops (if a MOAB is popped, you get less pops than 600). Strategies Trivia *M.O.A.B.s have the same speed than Red Bloons and Lead Bloons. B.F.B.s are even slower. However when in Fast Forward, the M.O.A.B is as fast as a Yellow Bloon. *A dense amount of M.O.A.B.s appear in Round 84 in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *The Dart Monkey is obviously riding a M.O.A.B in Hot Air Bloon. *A running joke is that M.O.A.B. stands for 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'loons, which is a play on Mother of All Bombs. **This joke was mentioned again on Bloons Super Monkey 2, only it is on the Epic powerup MOAP, which stands for 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll [[Pineapple|'P'''ineapples]]. *It takes 62 (56 in BTD5 PC version) sets of Road Spikes to pop a M.O.A.B.. *Popping the outer layer of a Z.O.M.G., B.F.B., M.O.A.B, or Ceramic Bloon does not reward any money. This does not include their children. *M.O.A.Bs in Bloons TD 4 are much easier to pop than in Bloons TD 3, due to the presence of M.O.A.B. Mauler. *The M.O.A.B. is the oldest and first M.O.A.B class Bloon to be introduced to the BTD series as it was introduced in Bloons TD 3. *In BTD5, the M.O.A.B is the only blimp without eyes on it, and is the only blimp with no symbol on it. *The name ''Massive Ornary Air Blimp (also known as Mother of All Bloons) is very likely based on the [[wikipedia:Massive Ordnance Air Blast|'M'''assive '''O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last]]. *M.O.A.B.s change their appearance in every game they have been in, except for Bloons Super Monkey 2 (Besides being shinier). *When a M.O.A.B. is affected by Sabotage Supply Lines, it moves as slow as a B.F.B.. *In BTD3, it is impossible to let a M.O.A.B. escape, because it has a too high RBE (536) to survive, and the maximum possible amount of lives is 100 on Easy difficulty. *In BTD3, the description on round 38 says that M.O.A.B. stands for Massive Ornary Air Blimp, not Mother of All Bloons. The irony in this description is that it was used on Bloons Tower Defense 3, where it was the strongest bloon in the game, so it was the mother of all bloons until the sequels were made. *In stage 1-5 the MOAB is pushed back each some attacks in Bloons Super Monkey 2, probably to make it easier. **It also randomly calls Shielded Bloon Traps in this stage. *The MOAB is the only boss in Bloons Super Monkey 2 that doesn't have more HP than the Z.O.M.G.. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2